mocofandomcom-20200215-history
Molli Brightwidget
Molli Brightwidget Molli is a bit of a rarity - a Gnomish Paladin in service to the Silver Hand. Standing at a comparatively tall 3'5", the gnome cuts a surprisingly imposing figure. (She is buff as heck, is what I'm saying.) She tends to be more pragmatic than most Paladins - befriending death knights with ease, but still mistrustful of warlocks and demon hunters - and has some anger issues. Regardless, at heart she is a champion of good and a protector of the weak, doing her best to exemplify what a paladin should be. Public History Born Wendy Wobblewidget to Wilbur and Winnifred, Molli spent her early life in a small house with her parents and eight siblings (Walter, Wallace, Wembly, Wimble, Wekzi, Welma, Wilford, and Witzel). She tended to be bossy but protective of her brothers and sisters, and was generally the one they came to for conflict resolution. Around 35 years of age, she changed her name to distance herself from her family and left home to join up with a mercenary company, where she eventually rose to second in command. During the war against the Lich King in Northrend, her outfit joined with the main alliance army to push in to Icecrown, but the entire company was obliterated, save Molli. She spent several years lost and without purpose, but eventually sought training to become a Paladin, as part of a desire to make the world a better place. It took many more years, but she finally found a mentor in Vindicator Aulir, who showed her how to access the light and become a full-fledged Justicar. Locked Files (Please note that this section is in locked company files; it should be treated as OOC knowledge) For about 13 years, Molli was a member of Very Good Mercenary Company, led by the tactically brilliant but woefully uncreative orc, Kraggosh Bloodfist. Mercenary work is rarely black or white, and Molli undertook a few questionable assignments, eager to prove herself. Over time, she and Kraggosh were on-again, off-again lovers, but she was always careful to make sure her position in the company wasn't just a favor from her boyfriend. She earned the respect of her compatriots and was held in high esteem until the time of their demise. She has a tattoo on her lower back that reads "Juicy", much to her embarrassment, received after one of many ill-advised one night stands in Booty Bay. She also has VGMC's logo on her right bicep, and a series of 10 gears going down her left. Molli has a pendant with a small, opaque stone carved into the shape of a curled-up dragon. This pendant lets her call upon a blue dragon for a favor whenever she requests it. In Modan Company Molli works primarily in Security, guarding researchers as they do their jobs. Her engineering expertise comes in handy for R&D, and she's slowly learning how to heal using the Light. Still, as she often says, her main job is to hit things and get in the way of projectiles, both of which she accomplishes with practiced skill. Category:Specialist Category:People